new guaridan
by NaruhinaXNalu forever 9211
Summary: Lucy on the verge of suicide Is talk out by plue! Becoming what natsu has been shunning her guaridan . plue actually can talk and has great power natsu became jealous of the white snowdog thingy and tries to take his place back will lucy take him back?.Disclaimer:I don't own fairy tail.
1. the unexpected

Lucy sat on her stool in the fairy tail bar

."haha stop natsu your so funny"lisanna spoke lucy looked over to see natsu danceing with plue again.'thats it' lucy got on her cheery smile.

"Plue time to go i need a good bath"

"Aww luce why do you have to go don't you want to dance with us"

"I'll pass come on plue"plue hoped down off the table and ran to lucy lucy turned and walked out.'_that was the first time in months that he spoke to me'_its true poor lucy has been invisible to gulid since lisanna came back lucy was a nothing but another piece of sighed and listened to the river.'I could end it all jump in and end my suffering'ucy then decided this is her last day on had grown up lonely and shunned now it was happening with so called nakama .Though the shunning was not the problem she was used to it but she had fallen in one who had stolen her heart was no one else but the dense,pink-haired is what is driving her to her death plue looked at her and surprised had tears in his eyes said this.

"Lucy please don't do this i don't want you to leave me"

"KYAA you can speak?!"

"Hehe yeah i only fooled you to make me look adorable"

"Plue your always adorable and why not plue no one sees me anymore i want them to see me by the way what animal are you?"

"Lucy i see you and all your spirits do to for now on i will be out here with you all the time and I'm a snowman dog special bred for a pet"

"Hold on how can you stay out here with me in the human world?"

"Oh did i forget to tell you?lucy I'm not actually a spirit or human i can live in both environments since i was bred like this i am a pet for human or spirit .In fights if i see you get hurt my pet nature will kick in and i will have power of natsu and gray combine but my master has to have power like yours"

"Okay wow you are powerful so now your my pet and new guardian lets go home suicide is not my answer you are"

"Thank you lucy"plue hoped in her arms "oh and for now on me and you will go on misions plue alone no team natsu we will become stronger so i can see your full strength".

"Anything for you lucy"plue fell asleep in Lucy's arms when lucy got home she locked her windows she doesn't want natsu coming plue on the end of the bed and curled up and slept dreaming about tomorrow.


	2. transformation

Reveiw and comment if you want.

I don't own fairy tail. _

Lucy got up at about 8:00 she was going to the guild earlier so she and plue could find a job.

"Wake up plue"lucy said

"Ten...more...minuntes"plue moaned lucy giggled and pick plue up and walked to the hoped out of Lucy's arms and was engulfed in emerged was not her cute plue but a

big dog,with huge teeth,and a carrot nose dog.

"Lucy your gonna ride me"

"P-plue is that really you your so freaking _**big**_"the big creature who claims to be her beloved plue just lets out a throaty chuckle. Lucy brought up her couarge and climb

On the back of plue.

"What do i hold on to?!"

"My fur"

"Fur ?oh my gosh you have fur everywhere and its so fluffy" lucy laid down in the fur.

"Okay hold on" plue started out with a trot then a jog then into full blown got to the guild in 2.5 seconds flat opening the doors to the guild only mira was still walked to the

Request board and plucked a job to round up robbers for 50,000 jewels

"Mira i would like this as a solo mission"lucy said

"Solo mission?now why would you get a solo mission none of my business lucy whose that big dog behind you"mira asked

"That's plue he can talk,fight and transform say hi and transform back".There were flames again and out steped lovable plue.

"Hiya"

"Oh my gosh your the great power i feel close by i thought it was natsu but its you"mira exclaimed

"What do you mean great power?"Lucy asked

"Every once in a while I would feel this great power so big but was being concealed"mira explained

"Okay Well we will take our leave oh and make sure to tell team natsu I'm resign from their team".Lucy then turned on heel and walked plue transformed again and lucy

Hoped on plue shot off to their house. Lucy grabbed her suitcase she loaded it with clothes and some jewels. Plue came in and snuggled in her bed yawning to show that he wanted lucy to sunggle with him.

" hol on plue let me finish packing then we can take a nap 3:00 is the time to be there we have time"lucy said

'_I wonder how he's out here with out my magic maybe its has something to do with him being able to go to spirit or earth' lucy thought_

"Actually it has nothing to do with my whereabouts its because there is no magic to be used so i drain no power"plue explained

"H-how did you know what i was thinking"lucy asked

"I can read my masters mind like they can mine i just have to train you"plue explained lucy looked amazed at how he could do this and she could she was done packing lucy climbed on her bed plue crawled to her curling in her stomach with the day shining ahead of them they slept happily. _

"She what?!why did she resign"natsu shouted at mira the gulid quieted down and listen to whats happening.

"I don't know why natsu but she's going On a mission she supposed to be there at 3:00 so you have time"mira said

"Yeah I'm all fired up now"natsu said everyones sweat dropped


	3. motion sickness

People watched as a boy with'salmon' hair rushed pasted them to a apartment complex .When he reached his deatination he leapt to the window sill and tried silently to open the window only to find out it was locked._'locked wonder why its locked guess i'll use that door thing'._Natsu leapt down to the ground and walked around to the door twisted the knob And walked natsu didn't know was he just alerted a guaridan . He tiptoed to lucy's bedroom to see her snuggled with plue. Natsu felt a sharp Pang in the bottom of his stomach when he saw them.

"Luce"natsu whispered

"Leave her be"plue said sitting up to show it was him talking eyes widened when he saw him speaking.

"What the-when did you talk?and why can't i talk to luce?"natsu whispered.

"None of that is your concern ,but lucy has taken enough pain from you for a long time"plue hissed and glared"you know she was going to commit suicide because you were neglecting thought of her childhood and wanted to end it all!were you there no so don't look at me with that i care look cause ever since your lisanna got here you shunned your partner!go to your little slut and leave lucy out of it"

"Lucy is fine don't you go bad mouthing lisanna because she is better than your sorry master "natsu seethed"of course i would go to lisanna i knew her longer and she not annoying but sweet,smart,beatiful and not weird she will always better than luc-"natsu was cut off by flying off the spot he was standing into a slowly slid down the wall at the impact all breath left his looked up and saw plue standing in mid kick eyes were battleing between blue and thought this was a great time to show that she was awake.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that lucy i knew when he called your name you instantly woke up cause you were joyed to finally have him in here don't worry lucy me,your spirits,and the guild still love you"plue tried to sooth the emotion rage celestial mage.

"Why?why plue?why do i always end up hurt?why am i hated?what did i do to you to hate me natsu"lucy screamed holding her head in agony.

"I-i don't hate you luce everything i just said was lies i was mad and wasn't thinking i'm sorry will you forgive me"natsu had a gleam of hope to in his eye.

"No I will not forgive have broken my heart and trust. You also lost your place as my nakama and guaridan plue has taken your spot for he was always there when you were not."natsu gleam left and returned as a hurt gleam. He shot plue a hateful and hurt look"and that guild that loves me does not love me they just filled lisanna absents with me and as soon as she came i was a castaway .the only people i still love is gray,gajeel,wendy,ezra,levy,and saw me when you did not"lucy turned with vemon and hissed"and to think i loved you ".

Natsu eyes widened when he heard the last first thing that came to mind is _'what have i done'._

"Don't come near me again"lucy said"Plue get him out".Plue was engulfed in flames and out walked a had pure white hair that was spikey ,his shirt was a dress shirt that had the top two buttons were unbutton it was white,the sleeves were rolled up,the pants were jet black jeans,and he had black face was handsome,his nose had a orange tint to it,his eyes were sky blue battleing between blood red,his skin was tanned to perfection,and his mouth was in a tight walked to natsu picking him up unlocking the window and swinging him out he then turned around he smiled.

"Was that good enough lucy"his deep,baritone voice made him even hotter somehow.

_'Oh my god plue is so hot!i Wonder if loke got his style from plue?!'lucy thought_

_'Its nice to know my appearance pleases you and yes he did'plue said_

_'KYAA why are you in my head your being creepy'lucy said_

_'No i'm not i can read your thoughts as you can mine'plue said _

"Oh okay umm plue do you happen to know what time it is"lucy question just noticeing the watch on plues arm.

"Yeah it's 2:50 why?"plue said

"Oh my gosh were going to miss our train"lucy panicked and grab her suitcase and dashed down the stairs and out the she was raning she was thrown in the air .she screamed and closed her eye's she landed on something soft and moving.

_'Plue you could have told me before you scare me'lucy said _

_'Wheres the fun in that'plue said _

Lucy huffed and layed back in the fur the ride was smooth and they got there she saw lisanna,natsu,grey,and ezra boarding the same train they were boarding .when they saw them they had a expression of shock because of the huge dog lucy was was was then turned to amazement when plue turned into his human and grey had happy faces while natsu had a anger one and lisanna had a jealous walk until she found seats for her and the crew.

_'It seems wendy left the team and lisanna filled in both our spots'lucy thought bitterly_

Plue felt a sad aura swim around lucy he made a goal to cheer her surrounded himself in flames he turned himself into his loveable leapt on the table and started to dance emitting A'punn pun'for extra measure lucy giggled and smiled .goal completed plue hoped back in his chair and transformed into his human that moment ezra came in veiw followed by grey,natsu,happy, and grey sat across from them while natsu,lisanna,and happy sat on plues was emmiting a muderous aura he growled and bared his teeth flames engulfed him and he turned to his animal growled and bared his teeth clawing if he felt he needed if he felt they were too did this until he felt a hand on his head scratching lucy scent swam over him.

"Turn back to your human form"lucy whispered flames engulfed plue he sat down and pouted.

"Why did you have to ruin my fun ice-balls,fire-brain and mocking woman were was normal"plue said. Three hey were heard in the back ground.

"Yea but scaring passengers is not a option"they all laughed as plue bared his teeth at a scared passenger making the passenger faint.

"Lucy do you mind introducing us to your friend that knows us "ezra said

"Oh wheres my manners well he knows you because he's plue the little white snow dog "lucy said

"Plue?"happy said flames engulfed plue again and out came his regular form.

"Yup its me"plue said turning into his human form again.

"The train will leave in 3 minutes"the conductor groans were heard one from natsu the other from plue.

"Lucy um i forgot to tell you but i have extreme motion sickness"plue said

"What?"natsu said

"Yeah it seems i have what you have natsu"plue said

"The train will begin to depart"the conductor said .plue and natsu 'eep' and held on to each other .The train started to move natsu fell into lisanna lap as plue into Lucy' ran her hand through plue's hair and unknown to lucy two looks were sent her way a jealous and a angry curled up to lucy and lucy leaned down and kissed his fore head making both of them murmured comforting words to plue while lisanna just ran he hand through natsu thought oh what a long day its going to be.


	4. apology

"All passengers please exit the train and have a nice day"the conductor said . lifeless groans were heard .after that lucy helped plue up she threw her arm around his waist and he threw his arm around her shoulders. Lisanna and natsu repeated lucy and plue's movements.

"Argh lucy can we run home. i will run you home i'm faster than the train anyway"plue shot lucy a look of pure agony .How can she resist that face .She was losted in his face she didn't quiet hear what plue said.

"Sorry what was that plue?"lucy asked

"Can we c-change my name?"plue asked blushing red from embarrassment.

"Sure what do you want to name your self"lucy asked she was excited to finally hear plue say he wanted to change his name._'wonder what name he will go for?'._

"I want to be called luke because it matches your name"luke said and smiled .Lucy was stunned with this answer it was out of the ordinary.

"S-sure...um you acutally look like a luke"lucy acutally liked the ring to it they walked up the stairs to the main hall .The mayor was in a conference .so luke and lucy went to ad had one bed,bathroom and kitchen big enough .Luk layed in the bed and curled in a tight ball not wanting to see another vehicle.

"Was it that bad pl-luke?"lucy giggled to herself as she saw luke groaned in mock pain.

"It was awful lucy my stomach wanted to die"luke groaned"will you cuddle with me like we used to?".luke looked up with pleading eyes and a cute pout .How could lucy resist from that .Lucy just nodded and unpacked her bag .Luke changed into his regular form watching lucy patiently she finally climbed into the got up from his spot to curl up to her .her head was snuggleing in the little bit of chest luke had ,while luke had his arm around Lucy's waist and his head on Lucy's shoulders .They breathed in each other's scent hers being a vanilla mixed with lavender ,while his's being a cooling sat like that until they heard a knock they huffed and got up annoying luke making him opened the door to find lisanna outside.

"Yes?"lucy asked feeling quite confused to why she was here.

"May i speak to plue please?"lisanna asked with disgust from seeing lucy.

"Plue?oh you mean luke hold on please"Lucy said closing the door on lisanna"Luke!someone's here to see you".A groan was heared as a movement of feet were too.

"Who is it?and what do they want With me?"Luke whined.

"Lisanna and i don't know but be careful she can mulipulate people"Lucy warned.

"Well i can project our talk to you if you want?"Luke nodded her head eagerly. With approval Luke sent a project of everything he sees.

_Talk_

_"Hey your lisanna right?"luke asked_

_"Yea thats my name so lets cut to the chase whats your relationship with Luigi?"lisanna asked _

_"Lucy"Luke corrected"and shes my master we have been through alot from first meeting natsu till now i guess"_

_"Okay how would you like for me to be your master "Lisanna said"of passion".Lisanna slowly leaned in and connected her and Luke's lips._

_"Anything lucy has i get because she is a replacment and i'm the real deal so how would you like to give me your contract"lisanna said._

_"Yes-"Luke was drowned out because lucy cut all connection._

Lucy got down and cried she placed her hand over her mouth to muffle the sobs._'he was supposed to say no he was there for me maybe he resents me'lucy thought bitterly._A click was heard along with.

"What?!you choose her over me i'm better than her"lisanna's voice screamed in outrage.

"You heard me i have vowed my life for lucy not some mocking girl bye now"Luke stated calmly

"Oh no you don't "lisanna hissed she turned into a bird and swooped down to lucy .She was thrown back by Luke and he growled he dodge a fireball from natsu but it hit lucy she screamed .

"Serves you right for attacking lisanna"natsu hissed .That sent lucy over the edge she stood up and had her eyes trained on the couple and shouted.

"Natsu do you really think i would do something as dirty as attacking that bitch she attacked me .She came here to steal luke my spirit.I HATE YOU NATSU!"Lucy dropped down to the ground .Luke was by lucy side in a flash he looked at lucy to see her in placed his hand on lucy letting his ice spread on hissed in pain and looked at lisanna with vemon his eyes flashing turned on lisanna fast kicking her across the room .He then turned on the gaping natsu.

"How could you blame lucy for something you know she would never do!"Luke shouted in anger"i have proof that your innocent lisanna is not innocent".He sent his memory and downloaded it to natsu's .Showing what happened tears leaked down his face.

"You two will apologize to Lucy she has been nothing but nice to you .She even would lay her life on the line and this is how you repay her"luke seethed "i'm going to take the job and get her money tell her that i said hear you out".With that said he turned and walked walked to the main hall and walked in the mayor's didn't talk because he didn't trust his pulled out the flyer the mayor just stamped it and continued his turned into his animal form and tracked the robbers .He quietly snuck to the side of the building and walked in.

"Hey!i'm going to take you in"Luke shouted out to the six robbers.

"As if!"one robber said and lifted his hand and said

"Frozen time"everyone stoped and he walked around knocking out each robber.

"Frozen cage"He put each robber in the cage and walked to the mayor's .collecting the jewels and running to the hotel.

"Lucy i'm sorry i promise i will make it up to you .i know i will never be your guaridan can i be your nakama i promise i will work hard to work for your trust"natsu pleaded tears still coming down hard.

"Yes you can be my nakama natsu and lisanna even though you have not spoken but i do forgive you"lucy spoke and got up and hug walked the rest of the way in and sat on the bed making each of them give him a heated glare.

"That was so cute you guys and i am going to tell everyone~"he sang then he ran for his life each trying to catch finally stopped and turned then said "lets go home"he


	5. mommy?

Luke ran with air dodged,and weaved through on his fur made he feel free and Lucy was on his everthing thing that happened you needed a break and relax that what they were allowed luke to run -its not luke anymore its plue.

_Flashback_

_"Lucy i know i just changed my name but can i change it again?"luke asked with excitment in his eyes_

_"Yeah no name you can what is it?"lucy asked.'wonder what he wants now'._

_"Plue it was given by my master and i will stick by it .It fits me and i have grown to love that name I don't know that drama made me relize without that name i don't have your love"plue smiled and laughed at the shocked face lucy._

_"Ah..sure ..plue that is your name that i will love forever"lucy kissed plue's cheek .He transformed into his animal form ready to go home._

_Flashback end_

Smiling lucy laided down on fur enjoying the ride and bliss of being reunited with her best halted and said

"Look lucy"came the soft voice of plue. Lucy picked up her head and in front of her was the most breathtaking scenery.A waterfall was on the far left,making a pool,then you had the trees that looked good for a tree house,and the field had flowers of every got up and walked to the waterfall laughing she crossed the pebbles and walked out of view plue panicked thinking she he heard a yell of joy and lucy came back smiling.

"Plue come here i found something"she walked through the beckon him to followed the something came in veiw lucy disappeared plue follow dunking into a cave and there was lucy smiling was standing by a -what bed .plue looked it was a bed,mini fridge,a dresser,closet,and a desk with spotted a journal '_who lives here'_ his question was answered when he heard a small voice humming.A little girl entered she had light lavender hair,Green eyes,the age of 7,she was in rags and looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in she saw them and screamed out in fear she dropped down and bowed.

"Please don't hurt me"she had her head bowed and cried.

"Honey calm down we won't hurt you promise"lucy sniled.

"Okay ..."the little girl said and jumped into lucy's arms hugging tightly."i missed you mom"The girl was shelled shock

"I'm not your mom but if you want me to be i will become your mommy"the little girl hugged tighter and said.

"Finally i have a mom again" Lucy put the little girl down on the then asked.

"Do you have magic?"the little girl nodded smiling brightly she pointed at a stick and a blue beam shot out her finger the stick disappeared.

"Where did it go?"plue asked.

"Its still there i made it invisible"pointing her hand out she made it come little girl walked back into lucys arms.

"My name is mia"mia said.

"No last name "lucy asked mia shook her head and frowned"heartfilia is your name now"lucy said"mia heartfilia".mia smiled and hugged lucy.

"So what happened to you're parnets anyway"plue asked knew he had hit a nerve because mia's face turned up into a grimace.

"Plue don't ask that"lucy scold but was stop by a small voice.

"I never knew my father but my mom left promised to me that she would come back"tears fell down mia's face"She never did i sat and waited at age 5 she never came back so i gave up hope when you came"pointing at lucy"i believe it was her but disappointed when you said i'm not your mom now i'm thrilled for a chance to have a mom again".mia smiled and giggled at the shocked and saddened walked up to lucy cuddleing into lucy arms smiling.

"Lets go to your new home mia"hoping on the newly transformed plue and rode they reached their destination lucy walked up to the porch and unlocked the picked up the sleeping mia and tiptoed up stairs to the guest room her on the went to room only to see plue in animal form curled up on the crawled up to plue laying her head on his soft fur feeling like a happy wife and mother.


	6. Act lovey dovey

**yosh a new chappy i know i haven't really updated well here it is.**

* * *

Lucy and Plue when Mia came in screaming pink-headed went in Mia room to see what she was screaming Monster was none other than Natsu.

"Lucy kick"Lucy Kicked in right in the side.

"Ouch Lucy why'd you do that?"

"Because you scared Mia"

Who's Mia?"Lucy launched herself in the story of finding her"Can i see my niece please?"

"Fine"They traveled to Lucy's was soothing the scared little girl.

"Mia i want to let you met your uncle a.k.a the pink-headed monster"Lucy said

"Uncle?I have a uncle hello uncle pink-headed monster"Mia said

"Hey my name is Natsu not pink-headed monster"Natsu said

"Mia lets go met your other aunt's and uncle's"Lucy turned to see a empty space where Mia was.

"She ran out as soon as you said those words"Plue said

"okay"Lucy said

"Well Lucy since Natsu isn't the adopted dad who is?"

"You but we will raise her together as friends"Unaware of Plue's slight hurt face.

"Ready to go mom"Then lets go Lucy,Plue,Natsu and Mia set out to the guild.

* * *

They reached the guild and opened the guild stopped what they were doing to examine the group.

"Hey minna(Family)Come met Lucy's daughter".They flooded Lucy with questions and made her feel like she was drowning._'won't some help me'Lucy screamed in her head._Then a white thing of fur was thrown in front of her it was a was growling and barking making people back up quickly.

"Thanks Plue"He nodded as if satisfied with his worked turned into his human form.

"No problem lulu"he then walked away the crowd parted for him scared of his told the story of Mia,was loving the attention,when Lucy was done Mia was grabbed and fawned over.

"Hey Plue"When he turned on the bar stool her heart had a lollipop stick poking out the side of his mouth,and with how he dressed he looked handsome _'scratch handsome downright hot'Lucy thought'maybe we could act lovey dovey around Mia'._

Suddenly Plue grabbed her waist and brought it to his chest which was had her hands on his chest and blushing then proceeded to nibble on her and whisper his voice deeper and huskier than before.

"Like this"He then kissed her neck and nibbled .Lucy gasp and moaned .They didn't care people were staring .the love Lucy denied burst with his touches and whisper' lead his lips to her's and kissed her lasted for seconds but hours for they broke apart Plue dashed out in fright for what he just did.

"Plue wait!"Lucy screamed but he just turned into his animal and ran away.

* * *

**Sorry its awful short but at least i updated see you next time and read my story "How to raise a Dragon"**


	7. start of something new

**Last chappy i hope you like the story and enjoy this last one.**

* * *

Plue ran in fear spite Lucy yelling out for him to didn't look back but push his legs to go faster._'escape escape'is what his mind was screaming._He saw the clearing they found Mia bounded to the transformed into his human form he sobbed.

"I ruined our friendship and her first kiss"Plue spat out.

"No you didn't if you didn't notice i kiss back"A new voice said. Plue jumped in surprised there stood Lucy panting from her chase to catch him

"W-what are you doing here?"

"To catch you baka to tell you something very important"

"I know you don't want to see me its okay i will leave tonight"

"No Plue i want to tell you i love you with all my heart"

"I understand you ha-Wait what?"

"I love you and wish to be with you"Lucy was enveloped in a big felt herself being lifted up and spun around.

"I Love you too Lucy"With that he kissed her passionately.

"Eww mommy/Luce and daddy/Plue are kissing"Natsu and Mia said was on Natsu . Plue and Lucy laughed and hugged their daughter starting the beginning of their happy future.

* * *

**Hope you liked even though its short i hope you like.**


End file.
